


7376r18第四辆车

by tingyuka



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingyuka/pseuds/tingyuka
Summary: 不要在意逻辑的小黄文。是双性，不喜勿入。背景接我的第一辆车。
Relationships: SCP-073/SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 21





	7376r18第四辆车

“我说……不就做次爱，至于弄得这么麻烦……”亚伯无奈地坐在法阵中央，忍不住吐槽道。

“性欲也是人性中至关重要的一部分，非本能控制的性欲是一种娱乐，如果能让双方都体会到快乐，为什么不稍微麻烦一点呢？”该隐微笑着反问，启动了法术。

光芒散去，亚伯看上去并没有什么不同，但如果分开那修长的双腿窥探隐秘之处，任何人都会为那小巧玲珑的花穴而惊叹，这属于女性的器官被安放在这具矫健的身体上，竟然没有丝毫违和感。

“这种小法术我在自己身上试验过。”该隐把桌子上的松饼朝亚伯推了推，“副作用是很容易饿，毕竟消耗体力嘛。”

亚伯拉开椅子坐下，私处与冰冷的木头相触的感觉让他僵了僵。他现在赤身裸体，不过观众只有兄长一人，也就不甚在意了。亚伯没有丝毫防备地咬了一口松饼。

他高潮了。

没有任何征兆，连快感的积累都一并省去，像是突然被抛上高空般，他攀上了高潮的顶峰。刚刚出现在身体上的女性器官喷出一大滩透明的液体。

女性高潮的感觉和男性完全不同，更激烈也更持久。亚伯当场就软了身子，整个人瘫在了椅子上，麦色的肌肤染上情动的红晕，无法抑制的呻吟随着身体的抽搐而微微颤抖着。

该隐笑吟吟地把亚伯抱起来，故作惊讶地说：“哎呀，你看椅子全湿了呢。”还处于迷茫状态的亚伯愣愣地看着那些粘腻的液体，不敢相信这都是从自己身体里溢出来的。

“scp-261，‘次元贩卖机’出产的高潮松饼，好吃吗？”该隐把亚伯压在沙发上，舔咬着弟弟的耳垂，直到连耳尖也染上粉红才转战其它地方。金属制成的手指也不安分地伸向弟弟的下体，撸弄了一下在刚才的高潮中挺立却没有射精的阴茎，调笑道：“这里，已经射不出来了啊。”

亚伯迟钝了好一会儿才有反应，他不轻不重地踹了该隐一脚，嘟囔道：“还不是因为你。”

该隐笑了，手指下移，揉了揉在高潮余韵中翕动的花唇，又捏了一下阴蒂。不成想只是这种程度的高潮便足以让亚伯弓起身子又高潮了一次。那因为快感而情不自禁的呻吟真是能把人的魂都勾走。谁能想到，这位平日里看着冷傲的战士，在床上的每一个无意识的动作都恰到好处地勾人。

冰冷的机械手已被温热的体液染得湿透了，方便了该隐更加肆意地玩弄弟弟的下体。新生的器官简直敏感得过分，对该隐娴熟的技巧毫无招架能力。

深蓝的金属顺势分开两片汁水淋漓的阴唇，摩挲着浅红的穴口，却只是在边上打转，时而屈起关节在肉缝里飞速滑动。这是亚伯最受不了的阴蒂和阴道口都被按压着狠狠磨过，让他根本控制不住潮吹，即使尽力忍住了一两次小高潮，也只是在下一波快感高峰到来时更加倍地返还。 

过多的高潮让他刚出现的子宫微微发疼，穴口像失禁了一样不停地涌出体液，让该隐的每一次挑逗都带着响亮的水声。

亚伯听得见这淫靡的声音，连自己发出的喘息都清晰可闻，他不愿意接受自己竟然能发出如此……如此淫荡的声音。就像他竟然在同父同母的亲哥哥手下频频高潮一样让他不愿意接受。

亚伯突然后悔之前因为该隐的软磨硬泡而答应和他做爱了。

“等一下。”他花了点力气才让自己的声音尽量不带情欲，“我不想做了，该隐。”

“怎么了？”该隐没有立刻停手，徘徊在穴口边上的中指刺入那水淋淋的小洞，换得亚伯一声短促的惊呼，“不舒服吗？你这里可不是这么说的。”

“太……太淫乱了……”亚伯死死咬住唇不让自己因为又一次的高潮叫床，他虚虚地拢腿夹住该隐在体内作乱的手，“我们……是亲兄弟啊……呜！” 本来只进入了一个指尖的该隐突然用力将整根中指都插了进去，亚伯被刺激得声音带上了哭腔。

该隐怜爱地吻去他眼角的泪花：“临阵脱逃可不是合格的战士所为。”亚伯瞪了他一眼，却因为眸中朦胧的水汽和情欲而失去了威慑力。

勉强接受了哥哥的说服，但心中认定这是在乱伦的羞耻让他的身体愈发敏感。而该隐则用实际行动告诉亚伯，他对此没有丝毫不适甚至十分享受。

当眼睁睁地看着哥哥将头埋入自己的两腿之间，外阴感受到了被舔舐的触感时，亚伯整个人都懵了。单纯如他，其实根本不知道性爱早已被当代人类玩出了各种新花样。此时他的声音因为惊恐有些发抖：“该……该隐？你他妈在干什么……卧槽！”

机械制成的双手再温柔也会造成疼痛，舌就不一样了，只有轻柔，只有缠绵。花核被轻轻吮吸，兄长的舌模仿着性交的动作在穴里进出，酥麻的快感从尾椎直窜大脑，一阵阵雪白的光晕在眼前绽开，仿若烟花。

亚伯攥紧了沙发的布套，努力在汹涌的高潮中保持一缕清明，不让自己彻底屈从于原始的欲望。这样抑制了几次小高潮的后果是，他迎来了从未经历过的最激烈的潮吹：“啊……啊啊啊啊啊――该隐……！”透明的汁水奔涌而出，他看见哥哥的衬衫都被自己打湿了，连发梢上都挂着液珠，他羞愤地几乎哭出来。

该隐却意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，俯身和亚伯交换了一个满是黏液的吻，笑着问：“你自己的味道，怎么样？”

亚伯眼角红了，他扭过头以示抗议。该隐哑然失笑，忍不住亲了亲弟弟气鼓鼓的脸颊，也躺在了他身边，伸手搂住自己最爱的人，却屈膝分开亚伯的双腿，滑进会阴处，膝盖抵住花穴暧昧地蹭动着，感受亚伯因被持续刺激敏感点而无声地颤抖。

真是……太可爱了。

“亚伯，我爱你。”

“你发什么神经，要做就快点。”

“你不是不想做了吗？”

“艹！”亚伯骂了一声，“你什么时候考虑过我的意愿了？！”他看着哥哥湛蓝的眼睛，喃喃道：“你从小就冷漠得过分。”

该隐温柔地注视着他：“既然我能学会与他人相处，那么我也能学会当个好哥哥――或者好丈夫。”

“神TM丈夫！！！”亚伯挣扎了一下试图脱离该隐的怀抱，但没成功，他假装怒气冲冲地不去看该隐以掩饰心中的慌乱。亚伯不愿意承认，他在年少时便爱上了自己的亲哥哥。在那遥远的神代，天空还是【数据删除】的颜色，他曾无数次地幻想和哥哥永远在一起……

“傻瓜，”该隐搂紧了他，把头埋在他的颈窝处，“你有什么心事，以为能瞒过我？”

亚伯眼睛一亮，灰色的瞳孔中星星点点全是小动物般的喜悦：“你……你知道？”

“笨蛋，”该隐轻轻咬了一下他布满纹身的肩膀，“小笨蛋，我最喜欢亚伯了。”  
“那你当年为什么……”

“因为你天天念叨父神……咳那都是过去的事了。”该隐含糊地应付过去，他起身下了沙发，“今天就先到这里吧，刚才摸的时候就发现法术好像不太成功……可能是因为你第一次接受这种法术，‘那里’发育得不太完全。太……幼嫩了，会受伤的。”

他刚走了几步，就听见身后传来一声弱弱的：“哥哥……”该隐有些意外地回头――要知道亚伯自从成为076之后基本没叫过他几次哥――入目的景象让他瞬间血液沸腾，下体的某个部位涨得发疼。

亚伯靠在沙发上，双腿大大地向两边分开，腿间的春色在下午明媚的阳光下一览无余，血色的纹身一直蔓延到私处。更令人血脉喷张的是，他用手捻着两半花唇拉开，露出被蹂躏了半天而充血红肿的花核，以及正往外吐着蜜液的嫣红穴口。他浑身上下都泛着红，被汗水和黏液沾湿的长发遮掩着胴体。亚伯强忍着羞耻与该隐对视，断断续续地说出在Bright那里看到的难以启齿的话语：“请……把我、填满，……把我弄、弄坏……让我不停地……高潮……”最后他在该隐越来越狂热的眼神下自暴自弃地闭上眼，手指更用力地分开下体：“干这里。”

名为“理智”的弦毫无意外地崩断了，该隐着了魔似的走向亚伯，扯掉自己碍事的衣衫，欺身压住了弟弟，自上而下，狠狠地，贯穿了他。

“唔啊！”撕裂的疼痛令亚伯面色惨白，抓着哥哥肩膀的手扣紧了那金属的肢体。

阴茎被紧紧地包裹住了，该隐满足地亲吻着亚伯的身体，相当耐心地等待亚伯适应。果然，没过一会，倒是亚伯自己先急不可待地动起了腰：“该隐你tm行不行――”

该隐轻笑一声，低声说道：“满足你。”说罢，他猛地一挺腰，将那处湿热的甬道一肏到底。

亚伯的呼吸停了一瞬，但还没等他感受到身体深处被劈开的疼，就被该隐一系列极富有技巧的顶弄肏得失了神。

好爽。亚伯迷迷糊糊地想。阴道是正儿八经用于性爱的器官，他甚至能清晰地感觉到该隐阴茎的形状和上面跳动的青筋。他不得不承认该隐那玩意是真的大，每次做的时候都会给他带来强硬的被侵犯的快感。

该隐看着亚伯用手遮着眼睛舒服得直哼哼，有些忍俊不禁。其实他现在很不好受，亚伯里面又湿又软，像是有张小嘴在吸，天知道他有多想不管不顾地把亚伯干到说不出话。但是，正如他之前所预料的那样，亚伯的阴道大概只有正常人的一半长，也狭窄很多。虽然这种格外的紧致让他也爽到了，但亚伯就很容易受伤，他甚至不敢贸然把整根都插入。

要是这么早就肏进子宫的话……亚伯没准会疼晕过去。

该隐想起了上次他在催情植物的作用下理智蒸发差点干死亚伯的经历，抿了抿唇。

安静的收容室内，只听得淫靡的肉体碰撞声和粘腻的水声，若有若无的低吟和喘息与之交织成乐曲。

“呜――！”不知该隐顶到了哪一处，亚伯的声音突然拔高了调子，尾声带了一点甜腻和泣音，撩拨心弦，“哥……”他的身体触电般抽动了一下，深处涌出一大股爱液，随着该隐抽插的动作滴落在沙发上，洇出一摊深色的水渍。

高潮后的阴道敏感至极，该隐又故意变换着角度操干穴道和g点，甚至又伸手揉捏小巧的花核，伏在亚伯胸前舔弄挺立的乳头，牙齿摩擦间制造了更多快感。在这些刺激下，亚伯都没断过高潮，生理性的泪水模糊了视线，呼吸被撞击得支离破碎：“哈啊……该隐……太过……”

“太过？可是你明明很有感觉呢。”该隐略带嘲弄的声音在耳边响起，“下面也哭，上面也哭，小穴还缠得这么紧不让我走，真是淫荡啊。”

这话亚伯听了不太舒坦，他刚想反驳，却被该隐突然激烈的抽插弄得连连呜咽，话不成句。双腿被折叠压至胸口，下半身毫无遮掩地裸露在外承受肏干，深色的肉棒在被干成水红色的小穴里飞速进出，将那柔弱的地方捣得一片泥泞。

该隐的撞击一次比一次重，坚硬的棒状物体摩擦甬道的快感逐渐淹没在过于深入的不适之中，身体最深处隐秘的地方被迫一点一点敞开的感觉很不妙。

拒绝的话语出口成了一连串充满情欲的气音，手指死死攥着布料，在几乎被捅穿的冲压下用力到痉挛。

那粗长的阴茎肏开宫口的一刻，亚伯挣扎的力气大到该隐差点没按住他。可以称得上撕心裂肺的喊叫在收容室里仅回荡了一声，就被该隐的亲吻封在了喉咙里。

亚伯眼前一阵阵地发黑，他想让该隐停下他真的受不了了，可是哥哥的舌在口腔里翻搅夺去了他的言语。他们真的有些玩过火了，过度的高潮让亚伯浑身发冷，他的身体已经无法继续承受高强度的性爱，可被肏到无力的四肢连推拒的反抗都被不费吹灰之力地镇压，花穴濒死般的抽搐也被当成是愉悦的信号。

他觉得与其希望该隐看出自己的异样，还不如他自己昏过去更实在。

可问题是他现在连昏过去都做不到，意识恍恍惚惚像磕了药，灵魂和肉体的不协调感让亚伯觉得自己被困在了一个性爱娃娃的躯体里，正在被肆意使用着。不管他如何抗拒，该隐的阴茎都能整根埋入身体，直直地肏开最深处的小口，享用那丝缎般的柔顺火热。而他只能睁着无神的双眼，全身无力任由该隐摆弄，敞开了腿挨肏，花穴的水仿佛永远都流不完。

“糟……”又一次射出后，该隐从无尽的性欲中回过神，看着弟弟瞳孔涣散，浑身都是不明液体，青青紫紫斑驳成片，小穴被肏得红肿外翻还在流水的样子，不禁有些懊恼自己的放纵，“亚伯一副坏掉的样子啊……明明刚才还大言不惭地说要做一个好‘哥哥’，转眼就又弄成这样……”

亚伯从失去知觉的状态下逐渐醒来，还没睁眼就先感觉到了花穴里的异物感：“呜……”像是有什么毛燥的东西在轻轻搔弄，他痛苦地捂着小腹迎来了不知道是第几次的高潮，“该隐……该隐……别做了……算我求你……”

“乖，我在给你上药，一会就好。”

“需要那么麻烦吗？”亚伯勉强撑起虚弱的上半身，冷笑着看着该隐，“你过来。”

该隐没看懂他想干什么，但还是依言凑了过去：“亚伯……”

噗呲――

浓郁的血腥气息瞬间覆盖了情事的淫靡味道。

亚伯咧开一个大大的笑容，略微有些尖的牙齿给这个笑增添了些许狰狞。他全然不顾自己心口捅出的血淋淋的大洞，只是低声对懵在当场的该隐说道：

“去死吧你个王八蛋。”

……后来在Omega7的倾情 助攻 帮助下该隐总算把亚伯哄回来了。


End file.
